


Bounce

by JaqofSpades



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, her stuffy Watcher, and a mattress that refuses to bounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

She saunters across the room and flings herself backwards onto the noticeably sagging mattress.

"I'd tell you to come bounce, but ..." Faith pulled a disgusted face as she tried to make the bed squeak, to no avail.

Wesley snorted, and locked the door behind them. "We've eight hours to fill. Your low humour will only make it seem that much longer. So please desist." 

"Desist? Really, Wes? Desist? Does that stick poke all the way up into your brain?"

His lips thinned, but he refused to be insulted like that. She was just a teenage girl. He was her watcher, dammit, and that demanded respect.

"You will clean up, and then get some sleep. I'm going to see if I can download anything of use."

She stalked past him and slammed the door into the tiny bathroom. He heard the shower flick on, and satisfied she had actually obeyed for once, plugged his laptop into the wall and attempted to dial into the Council's server. He was messing with the FTP protocol when the door opened again, filling the room the room with steam.

She was naked.

She was naked, walking across the room, and he was hard.

She was naked, stretched out on the bed he was expected to share with her, and he was hard and this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Fuccckkkk," he moaned, forgetting about Slayer hearing. Forgetting everything, in that moment, except the need to be over there. On the bed. With the girl that was eyeing him like she was hungry and he was dinner.

"Dinner," he whimpered, and she shrugged, and reached over the side of the bed to pull a change of clothes out of her duffle bag. The red tank top clung to her still wet breasts, and the black jeans clung absolutely everywhere, and he was out of his mind to even consider sharing a room with her.

"I could eat," she smiled sunnily, the rapid change of demeanour stunning him into silence. Wesley managed a strangled noise of assent, then left his laptop downloading as they headed out the door.

He was locking it behind them when he felt her finger tracing down his spine, and her breath warming his ear.

"You can fuck me on the floor later."

_fin_


End file.
